Sweet Temptation
by Fallen1987
Summary: What happens when Vince's daughter logan comes to work by his side but instead she find love in a guy that her dad does not like.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Logan and Taylor. Everything other then that belongs to the wwe.

Summery – What happens when Vince McMahon's daughter Logan comes to work right next to her dad but instead she finds love in a person that her dad might not approve of?

Here comes trouble

"So what do you think it is?" Dave asked Matt as they walked into there locker room and set there bags down.

"I do not know but Vince is here so you know it has to be big." Matt said sitting on the couch.

"Hey man turn in the TV he should be in the ring right now." Dave said as he took a seat next to matt.

In the ring

"Now last week on raw was just stupid. Eric bischoff looks like he needs some help and I know just the person to help him. This person will be able to make matches and be able to fire anybody they seem fit to. That means they can even fire you Eric." Vince said as he looked on to see what bischoff was going to say.

"Well just who the hell is this guy anyway?" Eric asked as he looked at Vince.

"Glad you asked, I would like to welcome making there raw debut is someone I know and trust. Logan kenddy McMahon"

The crowd walked went nuts as Logan walked down the ramp to her theme song out of control. She was warring a black and red cheerleading skirt with a small t-shirt that stops right before her flat stomach that said daddy's girl. She had on her favorite pair of knee high boots on that made her look taller and her red hair was down past her shoulders. She was just like her dad tall and she the sporty type at 125 pounds she was the envy of her sister and her brother. Logan got right into the ring and walked right over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the mic he handed her.

"Now Eric I forgive you for thinking I was a guy but not for the shit of a job you are doing here as gm so daddy here decided to make me the assistant gm and a diva. So that means you work for me now." Logan said as she walked up next to her father.

"What makes you think I am going to take orders from some Ritchie rich bratty bitch?" Eric said getting into Logan's face.

"one I already took a shower, two a breath mint would not hurt and three I have the power to fire you that is why you should listen to this Ritchie rich bratty bitch." Logan said as she pushes Eric back away from her.

"Man king I just love a girl who knows how to put Eric in his place." Jr said as he watched on.

"Yeah man and just look at those puppies" king said to jr as they bothed watched on.

"Man jr is right" Dave said sliding on his elbow pads.

"About what?" matt asked from the bathroom.

"We now have somebody on our side that can take down Eric and look good doing it." Dave said as he watches on.

"Yeah we have some one on our side now but you know what that means right." Matt said walking out of the bathroom.

"Naw man what?" Dave asked still watching the TV.

"Here comes trouble." Matt said as they walked out of the locker room.

Logan was walking down the hall way of the hotel when she ran into other divas.

"Hi I am Logan McMahon" Logan said as she held out her hand.

"What makes you think I care who you are." Trish said smacking Logan's hand out of the way.

"We do not care who you are so try not to talk to us again." Stacy asked looking at Logan.

"I am sorry I was just trying to be nice." Logan answered back.

"Now Logan do not say sorry to them they are just mad because you are cute they are sluts." Dave said as he walked up behind Logan and put a hand on Logan's back.

"Now why do you two have to be such a bitch to Logan, now what did she ever do to you?" Matt said as he stood next to Dave.

"Well…. Well nothing" Stacy said as she looked at Dave.

"My point right there." Matt said as he stared at Trish and Stacy.

"Now Logan is coming with us if you don't mind." Dave said as he pushed between Trish and Stacy and started to walk away with Logan and matt not far behind.

"Do not let those two get to you." Matt said as he put his arm around.

"Yeah they are just mad because you are now the most powerful diva here and now they are not, so think of it this way you are the more powerful then they are so enjoy it." Dave said as he picked up Logan and put her over his shoulder.

"Come on Dave put me down please" Logan asked hitting his back.

"I am not putting you down till you say I am the best" Dave said smacking her ass.

"ok you're the best" Logan said laughing

"Did that sound real matt cause to me it sounded like she was being a smart ass." Dave said with a smirk on her face.

"Naw man I think she was faking it." Matt said smiling

"Matt Hardy I am going to kill you when I get down from here." Logan said as she hit Dave's back

"Oh I am real scared of a chick like you." Matt said as he mocked her.

They were about to turn the coroner when they where stopped.

"Hey hunter catch." Dave said as he begins to throw her.

"If you throw me I will kill you Dave Batista." Logan yelled.

"Now you know I would not do that." Dave said as he eased her down.

"Hi hunter" she said as he move the hair out of her face.

"What do you think you are doing Logan?" Hunter asked as he looked at hardy and Batista.

"God hunter way to play the big brother card, we were just playing I am fine see no scars." Logan said as she looked at hunter.

"You are my little sister and I do not want to see you hurt." Hunter said as he put an arm on Logan's shoulder.

"One I am your half sister and I am 21 hunters I can do what I want." Logan said as she brushed hunters hand off and walked away.

"She is not a baby anymore hunter so stop treating her like one." Matt said as he ran after Logan.

"He is right hunter she is not a baby anymore, just give her some room and back off." Dave yelled as he left to go find Logan and hardy.

Homecoming

Logan was walking down the hallway after her bra and panties match. She was holding her rist because she hurt it in her match. She turned the corner and found what she was looking for the trains off. As she opens the door she finds matt hardy being checked by the EMT.

"I'll come back later." Logan said as she begins to close the door.

"No wait I need to talk to you anyway." Matt said as he caught the door before she closed the door.

"I will come back and check on you later; ice packs are over there Logan so put one on your rist." Mike said as he closed the door.

"Are you ok" Logan said putting her hand on matt's cheek.

"Yeah I am now, I need a favor, and I need your help to get back at edge and lita." Matt said as he pulled Logan in-between his legs as he sat on the training bed. He sat his hands on Logan's waist.

"Oh you do not know how much I want to get back at them, I will show them I am not just the new girl in town." Logan said as she hugged matt.

It had been a couple days since raw's homecoming and everyone was one edge thinking that some one could be fired. Logan was sitting in her hotel room on her big comfy bed watching the Laguna Beach marathon. While she was watching Laguna Beach when there was a knock at the door. Logan got off of her bed and went and opened the door to see matt hardy standing there with ice cream and other assorted candies.

"What are you doing here" Logan asked looking at the bags of goodies matt had in his hands.

"I was board and everyone was off doing something and I know you like that Laguna Beach show so I took my chances!" Matt said as he smiled at her.

Logan stood there and looked at matt and smiled "ok you can come in." matt walked in and set all of the stuff on the table and pulled out starburst and tossed them to Logan.

"Thanks" Logan said sitting on the bed.

"Do you always sleep in that?" matt said with a smirk on his face.

"Logan looked down and saw that she was warring pajama bottoms that were baggie and hung on her hips and showed her flat stomach and her pierced belly button. She had in her favorite wwe belly button ring in. her shirt was a small spaghetti strap tang top with the word brat on it.

"What is wrong with what I ware to bed?" Logan said as she sat on her knees.

"Nothing all I am trying to say is that you look hot." Matt said as he opened the ice cream. Man I would love to lick this ice cream off of her right now. Matt though as he scooped ice cream into the bowls.

"Thanks for doing this matt you know coming over and hanging out." Logan said as he handed her a bowl of ice cream with mm's and Butterfinger pieces on it. Matt sat on the bed next to Logan eating his ice cream and watching Laguna Beach.

"God that Kristen is a bitch." Matt said as he ate his ice cream.

"What I do not get is why a guy like you would even watch a show like this." Logan said as she popped a starburst in to her mouth.

"To tell you the truth I do not know why I watch it." "I mean I love how all of them are screwed up in so crazy way and not to add insult to injury but I think the wwe is just like it." Matt said as he took the starburst from Logan.

"So matt I have been thinking about us taking on edge and lita." Logan said as she looked at matt.

"So what have you come up with?" Matt said as he put starburst into his mouth.

"I was thinking I would challenge lita to a fight but it would be a tag team match, she would have edge and I would have you. I would wait till the beginning of the match to tell them who my partner is." Logan said as she sat on her knees. God he looks so hat laying there in his jeans and jersey. Logan thought.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan." Matt said as he grabbed Logan and pulled her on to of him.

"We should go out to the club to nite. Dave invited me that is if you want to go." Logan said playing with his chin hair.

Just as matt was about to say something there was a knock at the door. Logan got up to check the door much to matt's dislike. Logan walked up to the peep hole and looked to see who it was. She saw hunter standing there. She opened the door and welcomed him in. when hunter walked in he saw matt who was now sitting at a table.

"What is he doing here Logan?" hunter said as he did not take his eyes off matt.

"Hunter do not do this we were just watching TV." Logan said pushing hunter towards the door.

"you know what when you get hurt then do not come running to me when he dose hurt you and I know he will." Hunter said as he walked out the door and slammed it.

Logan hit the door after hunter had slammed it. "You know what?" Logan said as she ran her hands throw her hair as she walked over to matt. "We are going out tonight." Logan said as she walked in to her closet to pick something out for that night.

"Well I am going back to my room to get ready." Matt yelled before he left.

At the club.

Matt was sitting at a table with Jeff who was down for the week and Dave. They were watching Logan Christy and Ashley who were dancing. Matt could not take his eyes off of Logan. God she looks so hot and she can dance matt thought to himself as he took a drink from his beer.

"So Dave do you know what is wrong with my brother?" Jeff said as he looked over at Dave.

"Yeah man he likes Logan and does not want to tell her." Dave said with a smirk.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" matt said not even taking his eyes off of Logan.

"what's up we just want you to know that we think you need to stop chasing after lita and edge, cause if you ever end up with Logan she is not going to like it if you are chasing after lita all the time." Matt said patting Jeff on the back.

"yeah you know your right we where just supposed to make a plan to get them back for what they did to me at homecoming and it turned in to me having a crush on her." Matt said looking at Logan and thinking of how he could win her heart.

"I hope he does not brake her heart because I will brake him, I do not even know what she see's in him." Dave thought as he sat there and watched matt look at Logan knowing he was the one that truly loved her. He snapped out of it when he realized that he loved her and would do anything to protect her.

A/N I would like to thank you for the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter. Please review chapter 4 will be up soon.


End file.
